


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Faylinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Polyamory, dramionarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylinn/pseuds/Faylinn
Summary: If you asked my 11 year-old self what he imagines his future to be like, I can guarantee you, it would never be similar to what my life is.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) This is my first time writing Dramionarry fics so please be gentle! :) I decided to try something more fluff since there's tons of PWP of these three and I wanted something a bit more romantic and cute. Maybe I'll try something more explicit in the near future. For now this is a simple One Shot, I'm not sure whether I'll add more chapters in the future or not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_[Credit: @UpTheHillArt](http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/) _

If you asked my 11 year-old self what he imagines his future to be like, I can guarantee you, it would never be similar to what my life is.

My name is Draco Malfoy, I’m an ex-Death Eater, Slytherin and current owner of a potion store called Potiones ab Draconis in Diagon Alley. I’m currently returning back home after being away for three months lecturing at a congress in New York and teaching at MACUSA headquarters, and I can’t wait to arrive home. You see, I live in a small apartment above my shop with the two best people in the world. But my 11 year-old self would never tell you that. He would tell you that he hates them and wants them to die. I wasn’t very bright or nice when I was younger. I’m still not nice, not to everyone at least. But them? They are my world.

It hasn’t been easy for us. Most people didn’t accept our relationship, especially his family. I am, after all, the enemy. I was on the wrong side of the war. Not because I wanted to but because I was forced to. When the war ended he stood up for me at the trials and avoided my father’s arrest. After that I decided it was time for me to apologize for my mistake and to show them that I no longer endorsed or supported anything that my parents did or believe in. I decided to reach out to him and talk. We met at a small coffee shop outside the Ministry of Magic where he was doing his Auror training. And we started talking. And we met again and started meeting more often. Until one day when she came along, because she was starting her training at the Ministry as well, in the Department of Mysteries. Who would’ve guessed that we would become friends? But we did. Their friends, on the other hand, didn’t approve at all. They fought a lot between them but in the end, they stood by their decision to be friends with me and that I had changed, which was true.

After some troubling months we met at a club, at night, all three of us and ended up getting drunk. And we fought and yelled and punched walls. And we also kissed. And cried. And realized that neither of us could live without the others and that, with time, we had become essential to each other. We decided to give it a try, after all, triads are rare but accepted within the Wizarding World. We kept it a secret for several months but eventually the truth got out and chaos ensued. Their families hated us - especially me - and they made that very clear… My family almost disowned me and our relationship was even more damaged, frail as it was after the war.

But after months of conflicts and fights, during which we made all efforts in being together and united, they started realizing that we were serious about this. That this was, indeed, what we wanted. And acceptance came, slowly. Now, after five years we’re living together on our own apartment and are accepted and, I dare say, cared for and loved. It is a weird feeling and a weird thing to see. As a Malfoy love and care are not exactly family values and it took me years to learn how to deal with them. But they’re worth it.

I just arrived at an International Portkey within the Ministry of Magic in London and all I need now is to sign the papers so I can leave the building and go home. I’m so tired, I can barely think but I can’t wait to get home. They don’t know I’m arriving today, they’re only expecting me in a couple days but, luckily, I was able to wrap it up earlier and get home sooner. I never thought I would miss two people so much, I never even imagined that I could become so attached to someone.

I arrive at the door of my apartment building and look up at our window. The lights are on. It’s 7 o’clock in the afternoon so they’re most likely in the living room. He’s probably sitting in his armchair reading the news on Quidditch matches and she’s cooking some delicious dish like she always does. I miss her food, her voice. I miss his touch, his laugh. I open the front door and call the elevator. As soon as I reach our apartment door I try to be as silent as possible. I open the door and go towards the living room, avoiding them so that they can’t even see I’m here.

He’s sitting on the armchair near the fireplace reading a newspaper, playing with a toy snitch in his hand. His glasses are a bit fallen on his nose and he’s biting his lip, concentrated. She’s sitting on the carpet next to him, reading a book. Her curly hair falling gracefully on her shoulders as she plays with one of her curls while reading a book. I love how her she looks when she’s reading, like the entire world around her doesn’t exist. I can’t believe I’m this lucky, having these two perfect people in my life.

I stop dead on my track and just stay there, looking at the pair and waiting for them to notice my presence. It doesn’t take long, we can almost feel each other's energy when we’re close. She’s the first to notice me. She looks up, away from her book and directly towards me, and smiles. She gets up as quickly as she can and runs towards me, jumping into my arms. “ _You’re here!! How? You were only supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow._ ” and she kisses me, not even letting me reply. I missed her taste in my mouth. She tastes like sweet wild berries and smells of spring flowers. I missed her body in my hands, those hips of hers and her curves close against my body. Before I even notice there’s a different set of curves right next to me and, as soon as our kiss ends, my mouth meets another pair of lips and he’s kissing me. His taste is so different from her and so intoxicating. He tastes like cinnamon and musk and it’s overwhelming. I can feel his hand on my body, grabbing me and pulling me close to them. My senses are lost in their scents, their skins, their lips. “ _Wait…_ ” I say hoarsely.

They stop kissing me and look at me, smiling. “ _Welcome back Draco._ ”, she says. “ _We’ve missed you. You’re not allowed to leave, ever again. Ever._ ”. He says, pouting. I chuckle. “ _I won’t, trust me. Now… I’m hungry and a bit tired, if I may say so. And not only for those sexy bodies of yours. Can I eat something first? I miss a good meal. Americans and their meals were the end of me. Have you two had dinner?_ ”. I asked. “ _No, I’m still cooking. Thank goodness I always cook extra, right?_ ” she replies, while going towards the kitchen. He grabs my hand and guides me “ _I bet you missed Hermione’s cooking._ ” we sit on the counter island “ _You have no idea, food is so big there and they have food so different from ours. That place would have been amazing for you and Ron, Harry._ ” he chuckles and replies “ _I bet_ ”.

We sit down for dinner and eat. I tell them all about my adventures in New York and they tell me all about what I missed in London. After dessert I let a small yawn out, I’m so tired. “ _Time to go to bed. C’mon, you’re too tired_ ” Hermione said. “ _Oh but I was hoping..._ “ Harry added. “ _No. Not today. We have tomorrow off remember, we can take care of that as soon as we wake up, but now Draco needs to sleep and honestly…_ ” she yawns. “ _So do I. Let’s go._ ”. she gets up and pulls me towards the bedroom. I hear the dishes starting to clean themselves - a nice spell Harry learned from Molly Weasley - and after a few minutes he’s right next to us, brushing his teeth and getting ready to get into bed.

It feels so nice, to be home. Amidst the two people I love the most in the world, in the warmth of my bed and comfort of my own home. I fall asleep, listening to the breathing of both Harry and Hermione, who are laying next to me. Never would I thought this to be my future but I couldn’t be happier. In fact, I think I’m finally happy, after all these years.


End file.
